A Shy but Happy RoleReversal
by FlightWriter
Summary: Post War. God I hate those. Ah well. HpXDm Slashy, smutty, harshy, LONGy oneshot. Enjoy, review.


**Post War. (God I hate those.) HpXDm Slashy, smutty, harsh-y, LONG-y one-shot. Enjoy, review.**

**A.N.: Just so you know, POV's switch A LOT here. Be careful!**

"God, you are just so…astounding. Perfection. HOW do you DO that?" Harry whispered to Draco. Draco chuckled.

"Well, it's not everyone gets to see me that way. All yours."

They were in their bedroom. It was three short years after Harry's downfall of Voldemort, and two wonderful years after Harry took Draco under his lover's wing (And vice versa, depending on your perspective...). They had spent the first five years out of school battling together as friends, comrades, and confidantes, but when it came down to it, Harry took Voldemort down alone. Only afterwards did they really get _together. _So, after graduating school, five years of battle. Another year of friendship, and two years of true relationship between them.

It was a lot to go through.

But eventually everything settled down. Their friends paired up as they knew they would, and Harry and Draco decided to take over Malfoy Manor. (After all, Lucius was forever trapped in Azkaban, and Narcissa was killed by Voldemort, a sacrificial death. Oh, the irony.) The Manor was everything that Harry had dreamed of, and sharing it was Harry was everything that Draco could have imagined.

But back to this evening, shall we?

Harry was slowly circling Draco, in the doorway of their room, giving him a complete once-over. Draco had a very sexy stance going on, and knew that Harry loved every angle he could get.

"Draco…" Harry said, slightly hesitantly.

"Mmm?"

"What can I do tonight?" Harry said with a dirty little grin.

"Anything you like, love," Draco said, his eyes closed. Very, very softly, he felt Harry drag his fingertips across his own shoulders as he, Harry, walked around behind him, Draco. Those fingertips slowly trailed to his toned abdomen, down and down in a spiral around his waist. Harry stepped behind him, and trailed his fingertips down Draco's arms, ending by holding both hands.

"Really?" he said in a whisper into Draco's neck.

"Mmm.." Draco could feel Harry's smile up against his skin. The next thing he knew, he was being led to a softly cushioned chair that they kept by the door. Except it wasn't by the door tonight…Harry had moved it to the foot of the bed. Harry walked him, still joined by their fingers, to straddle the chair. Draco's mind was filled with questions, but none that escaped him. He knew that if he seemed reluctant, Harry would change his mind immediately. So he kept his mouth shut, and let Harry (painfully slowly) take off his shirt.

With a bit of a quiver, Draco felt ten fingertips evenly spaced out around his shoulders, back, and neck. Harry traced miniscule circles around his skin, moving about here and there. His shoulders sagged a bit as his muscles relaxed. Feeling this and growing a bit bolder, Harry decided he'd migrate his touch and turn things up. He brushed Draco's skin with his fingernails lightly, in subtle wave patterns. Draco quivered. Harry, an eyebrow raised, added a little fingertip to the waves and glided his fingers to Draco's front, embracing him. Here he continued, adding a touch to a nipple here or there.

By now, Draco had rested his head and wrists upon the top of the chair. Harry was going to drive him mad tonight, he knew that for sure. But he was ready. He knew that it was always a dream of Harry's to tease him into oblivion. Finally, Harry had taken one of the many chances Draco offered him.

_Well, that was sudden._

Harry had slipped his fingertips to rest on the insides of each of Draco's thighs, and only twitched his fingers there. At the same time, he laid light, breathy kisses all over the back of Draco's neck and shoulders. Draco wondered when Harry had taken off his own shirt. He could feel his lover's skin upon his own behind him. He let out a soft, exhaled gasp.

Harry smiled a devilish grin against Draco. He ceased movement in his fingers, all but his thumbs. With them he stroked the fabric of Draco's pants, deciding _not_ to focus upon the lump that had grown there. After a few more minutes of kisses, he worked each of his eight other fingers into a crawl up to Draco's navel. Hitching his thumbs in between the fabric and the skin, he moved his teeth up to Draco's earlobe. He slipped his other fingers beneath the fabric and rested his palms on the pelvic bone, fingers pointing out. Another tiny gasp-sigh escaped Draco.

_How can he be doing this to me? I'm the one that gets to tease! _ Draco thought to himself.

_Ah, _said a little voice in his head, _But you relinquished the dominance when you said he could do whatever he liked. _

_Fair enough. MMmm..he's good at this._

Draco could feel every nerve in his body responding to the touch around his waist. It was like losing his virginity all over again, it felt that amazing. Every spot where Harry's flesh touched his lit a cool fire.

Harry lightly bit the stretchy skin that was the point where Draco's neck met his shoulders. This drew a gasp out of Draco. Harry had gotten the feeling he was spacing a bit.

_Haha, too much relaxation, eh, Draco? Well, we can change that._ He thought to himself.

He began to feel more than ever the tightness of the fabric his fingers were buried in.

"Stand, Draco," he whispered, backing away, giving Draco access to the open air. After a moment of realizing he still had muscles to move, Draco complied. As he took a few steps away from the chair, Harry drew him into a loose embrace, sliding his hands along his waist. Draco let his head fall back, eyes closed. Giving Harry complete and utter submission.

Harry walked around Draco again, standing behind him. He put his head on the left shoulder, and let his hands wander to Draco's waist again. He wrapped his palms around his lover's waist, and in one quick flash, Draco's pants were up and over his still-slowly-growing erection. Harry felt Draco shudder as the cool evening air surrounded him. Harry took a step, placing his leg between Draco's.

"Come on, _amor, _you're not finished yet," Harry whispered into Draco's ear, remembering to add a touch of his Spanish, that Draco loved so much. He and Draco floated over to their king-sized, traditional four-poster canopy bed, and Harry laid Draco down beneath the covers. Draco's eyes fluttered open to gaze lustfully at Harry. He put his hands on Harry's shoulders as Harry guided himself over Draco, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I can't thank you enough," Draco whispered with a small smile, "for all the hell you are putting me through right now." Harry grinned, and kissed Draco's forehead. Slowly, he worked his way down a temple, then down the jawline, and even slower down his neck. Pausing just a moment to suck on the Adam's Apple, he reached to grasp Draco's hand. He led the slender fingers to his own jeans and Draco deftly undid them. 

Harry lay on his side next to Draco, and tortured him for a bit with just his index finger. Starting at the collarbone, he slid gently down his chest, his toned stomach, curved around his waist, and back up again. Slowly, he introduced a second finger to skip along with the index. Watching Draco squirm, he traced tiny circles all around. Finally, he replaced the fingertips with kisses. Oh, how this drove Draco mad. Because, see, Harry wouldn't dare touch anything too particularly…_sensitive_…of Draco's. He'd come close enough to make Draco shudder, but not any further.

All this lasted an hour.

_Must say, _Harry thought to himself, _he's doing awfully well. He doesn't usually take teasing this good.._

He crawled back up to Draco's eye level.

"Merlin, Harry," Draco gasped, "are you done with this blissful TORTURE yet?"

Harry chuckled softy.

"If you like," he whispered, "Turn over, then."

Draco's eyes widened. He should have been expecting this. Should have, should have, should have.

It was a complete role-reversal. Harry was the one getting pounded, not him. Harry was the one tied up, or blindfolded, or…or…whatever Draco's imagination cooked up for the evening. But this…this was different. Harry wanted to do it this time. He saw Harry raise a questioning eyebrow at him, asking him if he was okay with this. He closed his eyes as he nodded, and turned over. Next time he opened them, he saw the deep blue of his pillow, and felt Harry giving him another light, if not rushed massage. This one was different. He could feel Harry shaking, in anticipation or nerves, he didn't know which. He started to relax. He had to. He'd never done this before, and he remembered what it had been like for Harry.

Harry had his hands lined up and down Draco's spine, knowing that was one of his weak points. He was trying, so hard, to relax Draco as much as he possibly could. He remembered the searing pain the first time Draco ever did him, and he wanted the experience to be pleasurable for his lover, not so painful.

"_Relaje, _Draco," Harry whispered. _Please, relax._ He kissed a shoulder, softly, and one hand migrated ever-slowly down, remaining in contact all the time. Draco took a deep breath and sunk further into the bed, breathing deeply. Harry would have thought he was asleep, but he knew better.

He cast a mental charm on his fingers, to warm and slicken them.

Draco tried his hardest not to gasp. But, the feeling! If this was what it was like for Harry, he was thankful he was gentle. But if it hurt as much as he thought it did, Harry knew how to make that change.

Harry slid a little finger into his lover. Immediately, the muscles clenched around it, then loosened. Draco was fighting.

Having his finger finally inside Draco, Harry began to realize how turned on he had been getting. He looked down at himself and slowly slid another finger into Draco.

"Harry…" Draco whispered minutes later. After minutes of manipulation, Draco was ready.

"If you're sure," Harry said in a near-inaudible whisper.

Draco didn't want to move for sacrificing his completely relaxed body. All he did was exhale, and put a little sigh into it, telling Harry he was okay. He felt Harry's hands slide down his thighs, pushing his knees up. He knew better than to argue, so complied. Knees at a right angle, Harry's hands slid back up again, coming to rest on Draco's shoulders. Finally, Draco could feel Harry up against him. But not near his arse, no. Harry kept himself up against a thigh, making his movements gradual. Slowly, painfully slowly, he slid up Draco.

Pressure. Fight it. Breathe. Open. Relax. Now, _go!_.

Slowly, very slowly Harry entered Draco. He kept a constant eye on Draco's face, and stopped only twice as his brow furrowed and his breathing quickened in pain.

"Draco?" Harry asked on these two occasions. After a moment,

"No, it's okay. Go."

Finally, another minute or two passed and Harry sighed. The worst was over. He rubbed a shoulder with his thumb, and whispered to Draco.

"How you feel?"

"Like I'm in heaven," Draco whispered back. Taking this signal from Harry, Draco ceased worrying about keeping himself relaxed, and tensed completely.

Harry squealed. Draco laughed.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" he asked Harry. Harry didn't answer, just pushed in further. (Hah, and he thought that was the furthest he could go…!)

Draco groaned. He'd never realized just how big Harry was. He'd never had Harry inside him before. But Merlin, did he have him now. Only…

Harry pulled out of Draco, just nearly all the way. Slowly pushing back in, he snaked his hand around Draco, lifting him up slightly. He took hold of Draco and used the same charm on his hand as he had before. Draco moaned.

"Harry…you've got me completely at your mercy. What now?" Harry grinned.

"_Verás_, love, you'll see."

With that, he passed the next forty-five minutes (determinedly) alternating between stroking Draco and plunging in and out of him.

It was slow, rhythmatic torture.

And they both loved every minute of it.

After the first forty-five minutes, Harry began to lose his rhythm. He couldn't concentrate on both at the same time. It was driving him mad, keeping himself in for so long. This was like nothing he'd ever done before, but it was time to take it to a new level.

"Draco?" he said, gasping.

"Do it," came the whispered, rushed reply.

He let go of Draco. He braced himself, gripping Draco more than he'd ever done before.

Draco could feel Harry's pulse pumping inside of him. He'd been wondering how long Harry would continue the façade of control before he let loose. But Merlin, was he letting loose now. Draco had to place his hands in a push-up position, just to stay in one place.

After it was all over, Harry lay directly on top of Draco, his hands wrapped up around his shoulders, and his ankles twisted with Draco's.

"_Te amo,"_ Harry whispered. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I love you," Harry reiterated. Draco's expression softened.

"And I you. I didn't think you'd like that so much," Draco said, curiously.

"Well, it's not everyday the hottest blonde in the Manor lets me do whatever I want," Harry said, smiling. Draco took a moment to ponder this.

"Well, it's also not everyday that the hottest brunette in the Manor lets a certain blonde change his mind about a few things." Draco said matter-of-factly. "We'll have to do that more often.

With that, they fell asleep, nestled into each other's arms, awaiting what would surely be a much different relationship than they were used to. And all for the better.


End file.
